


Lake District

by argonautic



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: A long time ago, right after the end of one of the Top Gear’s series, Jeremy attempts a risky move.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Lake District

It’s with happy relaxation that they walk out of the hangar – James, at least. Richard already had, dashing to his Porsche as soon as he could to drive back home. Jeremy and James lingered there a bit longer, to congratulate, thank and say goodbye to the crew, up to the point they’re the last to leave the place, right before the janitors get in.

Jeremy is happy, albeit not completely relaxed – he is, if he thinks about the show only: it’s been a fun series but taking a break can’t do anything but good. But there’s something else that keeps him on his toes, therefore it’s the show he chats about while they’re walking through the car park: "So it's finished... well, at least for a while."

"Yeah... thank god - couldn't bear you any longer...", James replies, and Jeremy's heart cracks a bit before he processes those words as their usual banter - _please make it be the usual banter or I'm going to make a fool of myself_.

For good measure, he waits until they’ve reached their cars before speaking again, then he crosses his fingers and, instead of the expected ‘goodnight’, he offers:

"Er... what would you think about... spending the weekend on the lakes?"

James looks at him inquisitive first, then shrugs the puzzlement away and replies fully assuming that, despite the unusualness of the question, Jeremy is only asking for tourist information: "Well it's a nice place this time of the year, you'll have a good time there..."

 _Is it a 'no'? Or is it just my absolutely dense colleague who hasn't taken a bloody hint as his usual? Okay, sod off all the subtlety, it's James_ ; "Er, I was wondering if you'd fancy joining me actually", he adds, spouting it like it's something to be ashamed of. It's not the case though, it's more a matter of appropriateness, and timing too. Which isn't probably the point of strength of the whole proposal, but it's the last day to cancel the booking for the cabin he chose without fees, and going there anyway after James has declined his invitation would translate too easily in 'death by alcohol poisoning'.

James only says "Jeremy”, not so relaxed anymore.

"Yes, I'm serious, if it's what you're going to ask”, Jeremy replies unperturbed, thanks to the quick rehearsals he’d had in his mind before having decided to make his move.

"No. Just… why?"

 _Ouch. This wasn’t planned. Come Clarkson, go big or go home_ : "Because… I think we could spend some time together alone - and I thought you'd like a quiet place once you’ll get tired of having me around…”

James is gone. His body is still there, frozen, but his mind is already far away; despite the darkness, Jeremy recognises James’s puzzled face that never fails to reveal the adorable dork he is, and Jeremy would melt at the view if only wasn’t bracing for his heart to be shattered.

"Why Jezza?”, James repeats; his trembling voice clashes with the sharp alarm in his stare, now that he seems to have understood Jeremy’s intentions.

"Because", and Jeremy closes the gap between them as carefully as he can, _and James please don't freak out_ , before tentatively leaning in, despite James's wide eyes, "Because it’s a while I’ve been wanting to do this."

James doesn't freak out. James stands still and lets Jeremy plant a kiss on his lips, despite the odd angle. James tilts his head that bit that makes it easier for Jeremy to kiss him and the whole thing gets slightly less awkward.

Eventually, James parts his lips and it's more than Jeremy was hoping for, and now it's almost awkward all over again because Jeremy isn't so sure he isn't dreaming and doesn't know what to do with his hands anymore. James knows instead, and skilfully hooks one of the belt loops of Jeremy’s jeans while cupping his jaw with the other hand, teasing him with a quick twist of tongue before breaking the kiss to check for his reaction.

“Er… I take it as a yes, right?", Jeremy gasps, bewildered by his own ability to put together a sensible sentence whilst his blood is rushing everywhere but to his brain. James beams, "Yes… and it's a wonderful idea, but… do we really have to wait for the weekend?"


End file.
